


Never According To Plan

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute Ending, He struggles with such a cute boi friend, M/M, Mondo Loves Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Mondo trying to be prepared for once just for a date with Kiyotaka but fate has other plans.IshiMondo Week: Day 3 - Date Gone Wrong





	Never According To Plan

_'Why is this shit so fucking difficult?'_ The question ran through Mondo's head like a lizard running on water to escape any potential predator. In fact, Mondo wanted to feel like that lizard. The only difference was that he had no means of escaping his predator. 

 

His predator was the reason why he was in this predicament at the moment, not to mention that he was the reason that Mondo had made his decision to prepare a picnic for him. That's right, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was his predator AND goal.

 

It felt embarrassing every time he was forced into such a submissive position in a room for detention but being in detention for 2 hours was possibly the worst thing that could happen to him in this entire day.

 

He had prepared an evening just for him and Taka but with everything else happening at Hope's Peak Academy, it seemed like fate wanted to stop that date from happening.

 

After one final minute of detention, the bell rang and Mondo, Kazuichi, Leon, Gonta and Kokichi stood up and headed to the door.

 

"Where do you think you are going, Kyoudai?" Kiyotaka called out in a firm voice. Mondo turned his head to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Detention's over, we getta leave," he stated before adding, "plus you don't have to call me 'kyoudai' anymore. We're datin' so it'd be kinda weird if ya kept saying it."

"I see, I will refrain myself from doing so. But you are not free to leave just yet." The Moral Compass informed.

"Wait what?" 

"You skipped out on cleaning time, that is a punishable act on school grounds and it added 45 extra minutes to your detention. You arrived early for once so it minimised from 1 hour to 45 minutes."

"What?! I didn't skip out, I did start cleaning but then Chihiro gave me some heavy stuff to carry to incinerator."

"That's no excuse! You need to be present for each cleaning regiment to avoid getting a detention." 

"I don't see anyone else from Class 78 in detention!"

"Sit down, Mondo!" Mondo then heard his watch beeping, the reminder clicked in his head.

"But Taka, we really have to go."

"You should've thought about that before you skipped out on cleaning time." Kiyotaka crossed arms, closed his eyes and kept his posture straight as he sat in his chair. In turn, Mondo growled through his gritted teeth in frustration before returning to his seat.

 

He only had one hour the sun would be in place to be ready for setting. He chose this time to be when he got dressed in something nice after he took a shower and get some flowers that wouldn't die immediately after buying them.

 

He couldn't stop biting his lip and clawing at his leg in anticipation. It didn't take long for his boyfriend to notice the behaviour.

 

"Mondo, what's the matter?" Kiyotaka asked as he straightened himself on his seat, "it's only been 25 minutes you get to leave soon."

"That's not it!" Mondo retorted as his head fell into his palm.

"Then what is your reason to start behaving like this?" The noirette got up and walked over to Mondo until he was right in front of the desk the gang leader sat at.

"..." Mondo just had to sigh at this moment. If he didn't have any time to get ready for the picnic, he might as well tell his boyfriend right now, "I planned a date for us. Outside in the field of the school, I didn't think you'd like going to some place fancy."

"Mondo..." Kiyotaka addressed silently. He placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "why would you do that?"

"You restrict yourself from so many things, I wanted to have this date with you. Especially on this day because the day was going pretty well, the sky was blue with no clouds, not to mention everyone and myself didn't do shit to ruin your mood."

"Oh Mondo, school is for studying and working hard. Not for dates."

"I know(!)" The gang leader turned his head to the window as he muttered sarcastically to watch the sun that began to fall.

"But even I would try to enjoy myself sometimes," Kiyotaka added with a smile, "why do you think I keep watch over the detentions at school? It's when you and I can enjoy some time together." Mondo looked up at him with a bewildered look.

"Really?"

"You are the school's delinquent, you get detentions everyday."

"True."

"I keep hosting the detentions so I can see you, I might be able to consider each one of those detentions dates." 

 

Mondo couldn't help but blush, that was a sweet statement. He loved Kiyotaka for his sincerity and kindness, not to mention that he was so adorable.

 

"In fact when the sun sets and I'm still on school grounds, the lighting always changes into an orange hue that I like so much. Maybe it could be a good setting for us to be alone together." At that statement, Mondo thought of a necessary part of being with someone.

 

"What about food? There's always food on dates."

"I cleaned this classroom all by myself, Mondo Oowada." The Moral Compass informed snidely with narrowed eyes that expressed his inability to let something like that go so easily. Mondo flinched away to try and avoid the angry look.

"I-I'll help you tomorrow, how does that sound?" He asked with a nervous grin.

"That's sounds like a great idea for a date!"

"...oh boy." 

 

He might end up regretting this decision later but he got a date out of it at least.


End file.
